Prędka Łapa
Prędka Łapa ('''ang. '''Swiftpaw) – dawny uczeń Długiego Ogona. Chcąc stać się wojownikiem i zwrócić na siebie uwagę Błękitnej Gwiazdy postanowił odszukać sforę razem z Jasną Łapą, jednak z tej wyprawy nie wrócił żywy i za życia nigdy nie został wojownikiem Klanu Pioruna. Trafił do Klanu Gwiazdy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w "Ogniu i lodzie". Wygląd Prędka Łapa to niewielkiWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", strona 28, czarno biały kocur o jasnych, złocistożółtych oczachWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", strona 29. Charakter Prędka Łapa przez pierwsze cztery części serii Początek Proroctwa był odważnym i lojalnym uczniem Klanu Pioruna. Potrafił świetnie walczyć i polować oraz bardzo cenił sobie zdanie swojego mentora – Długiego Ogona, co widać, kiedy jego wzorem, często odnosił się z drwiną do Ognistego Serca. Mimo to nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami, co pokazuje, kiedy na zebraniu klanów wyjawia jednemu z uczniów Klanu Cienia, że Klan Pioruna udzielił schronienia banicie – Złamanemu Ogonowi. Jednak z czasem wszystkie te dobre cechy zostają przyćmione. Prędka Łapa zaczął wykazywać widoczną frustrację tym, że nie może zostać wojownikiem. Okazuje się, że czarno-biały uczeń ma w sobie cechy przywódcze, gdyż potrafił zniechęcić wszystkich uczniów do Obłocznego Ogona, który jako jedyny spośród uczniów został mianowany wojownikiem. Prędka Łapa ostatecznie stał się tak bardzo zdesperowany, że poprzez swe czyny próbował dokonać niemożliwego i zrobić wszystko żeby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Niestety przypłacił tym najgorszą ceną, własnym życiem. Historia Prędka Łapa urodził się w Klanie Pioruna, jako syn Złotego Kwiatu. Miał jedynego brata, który zmarł będąc jeszcze w żłobku. Zostając uczniem otrzymał jako swojego mentora Długiego Ogona. Wkrótce kapryśny charakter nauczyciela zaczął mu się udzielać. Prędka Łapa często kpił z Ognistego Serca, a także Obłocznego Ogona. Brało się to z faktu, że obydwoje urodzili się jako koty domowe. Mimo wszystko był dobrym uczniem. Jego charakter i podejście zmieniło się całkowicie, kiedy spędził już zbyt dużo czasu w roli ucznia. Nadszedł czas na mianowanie Prędkiej Łapy wojownikiem. Mimo to Błękitna Gwiazda nie chciała udzielić mu ceremonii. Spowodowało to, że młody kocur za wszelką cenę starał się zdobyć upragniony tytuł. Ostatecznie wymyślił plan, który według niego był ku temu idealny. Próbował namówić uczniów do wspólnego wytropienia, a następnie wypędzenia złodzieja zdobyczy. Jednak przystała na to jedynie Jasna Łapa. Znaleźli psy, odpowiadające za kradzież zwierzyny, jednak byli zbyt słabi, żeby udało im je wygonić. Prędka Łapa zginął w trakcie nierównej walki, dając jednak szanse Jasnej Łapie na przeżycie. Jego duch został za to uhonorowany i obecnie kocur przebywa w Klanie Gwiazdy. Fabuła Początek Proroctwa Ogień i lód Prędki, chociaż nie nazwany imieniem kociaka, jest zostaje uczniem Długiego Ogona i otrzymuje swoje imię ucznia, Prędka Łapa. Wydaje się być bardzo zdenerwowany i przestraszony nową pozycją, gdy zbliża się do swojego nowego mentora. Ku irytacji Ognistego Serca, Długi Ogon odnosi się do Prędkiej Łapy o wiele milej niż do Ognistego Serca, kiedy ten przybył do lasu. Później zostaje ujawnione, że Prędka Łapa upodobnił się w charakterze do swojego mentora, kiedy to ten szydzi z Ognistego Serca. Powodem było przyniesienie siostrzeńca płomiennorudego kocura do klanu, Chmurkę. Las tajemnic Podczas zgromadzenia, Ogniste Serce uważa, że Prędka Łapa wyznał niektórym uczniom Klanu Cienia, że Klan Pioruna przetrzymuje Złamanego Ogona w swoim klanie. To doprowadza do wojny pomiędzy Klanem Wiatru, Klanem Cienia i Klanem Pioruna, gdyż inne klany nie aprobowały, że Klan Pioruna ochroni kota, który dopuścił się takich zbrodni. Cisza przed burzą Kiedy Ogniste Serce stara się organizować patrole, już na stanowisku zastępcy, sugeruje, że Długi Ogon prowadzi patrol poranny, ale Szybki Wiatr odpowiada z irytacją, że Długi Ogon wyszedł z Prędką Łapą na trening. Jednak Biała Burza pomaga nowemu zastępcy rozesłać patrole i sugeruje, że kiedy Długi Ogon z uczniem wrócą, mogą z nim pójść na wieczorny patrol. Jest krótko widziany z innymi uczniami, zanim Brązowy Pysk wyprowadza swoje kociaki na ceremonię. Po pożarze lasu, który spustoszył obóz Klanu Pioruna, zastępuje on Mysie Futro na straży i pomaga w odbudowie obozu. Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Prędka Łapa idzie na patrol z Błękitną Gwiazdą, Ognistym Sercem, Obłoczną Łapą i Długim Ogonem. Znajdują patrol Klanu Rzeki, który wszedł na Słoneczne Skały. Ogniste Serce każe Prędkiej Łapie wrócić do obozu i wezwać posiłki. Po bitwie, Długi Ogon obwinia Ogniste Serce za to, że jego uczeń nie został wojownikiem, ponieważ kiedy został odesłany z powrotem do obozu po pomoc, co nazwał "zadaniem ucznia", nie miał szansy angażować się w bitwie. Kocur stracił szansę, aby pokazać swoje zdolności bitewne przed Błękitną Gwiazdą. Jest gotów, aby zostać wojownikiem, ale Błękitna Gwiazda jest głęboko przekonana, że każdy kot w jej klanie jest zdrajcą, szczególnie dawni sojusznicy Tygrysiej Gwiazdy - Ciemna Pręga i Długi Ogon, z wyjątkiem Ognistego Serca. Nie chce pozwolić Prędkiej Łapie stać się wojownikiem z powodu, iż jego mentorem jest Długi Ogon, nawet po namowach ze strony Ognistego Serca. Zgadza się mianować Obłoczną Łapę na ucznia, częściowo z powodu jego braku wiary w Klan Gwiazdy, mimo że Prędka Łapa trenował dłużej niż on. Biały uczeń staje się wojownikiem, Obłocznym Ogonem, pozostawiając Prędką Łapę, Ciernistą Łapę i Jasną Łapę jako uczniów. Czarno-biały uczeń jest wściekły, a jego gniew zmusza go do udowodnienia swojej wartości Błękitnej Gwieździe. Uczeń przekonuje resztę uczniów, że jeśli zrobią coś naprawdę odważnego, przywódczyni będzie musiał ich mianować na wojowników. Planuje nalot na Wężowe Skały i wypędzić stamtąd to, co tam mieszka i wyłapuje ich zwierzynę. Tylko Jasna Łapa idzie z nim do Wężowych Skał. Następnie spotykają grupę wściekłych psów, znacznie większych niż się spodziewali. Prędka Łapa zostaje zabity podczas ataku, a Jasna Łapa jest brutalnie okaleczona. Jego ciało wraz z Jasną Łapą zostaje później odnalezione i przyniesione do obozu przez Ogniste Serce i resztę patrolu. Czarna godzina W tej książce pojawia się we śnie Ognistego Serca, gdy ten otrzymuje dar dziewięciu żywotów. Razem z innymi kotami, które wkroczyły do Klanu Gwiazdy, schodzi ze Srebrnej Skóry w postaci spadającej gwiazdy. Widząc go, rudego kocura zalewa fala wyrzutów sumienia i przeprasza ucznia za to, że przez niego nie został wojownikiem. ku jego zaskoczeniu, Prędka Łapa wcale nie był rozgniewany, a w jego oczach lśniła mądrość kogoś znacznie starszego. Biało-czarny kot, prawdopodobnie już wojownik Klanu Gwiazdy, daje Ognistemu Sercu dar nauczania młodych uczniów. Wraz z podarowanym przez niego życiem bohater doznaje przerażającego bólu i cierpienia, na koniec przerażenia oraz widzi czerwoną błyskawicę przed oczami. domyśla się, że właśnie tak wyglądały ostatnie chwile Prędkiej Łapy. Później, podczas mianowania Ciernistej Łapy wojownikiem, przywódca wspomina go przed Klanem jako bohatera i kota, który powinien być teraz z nimi. Podczas tej smutnej ceremonii uhonorowania go i niemego mianowania, Długi Ogon wydaje się być jednocześnie dumny i rozżalony. Pozostali członkowie przyjmuję wzmiankę o nim z aprobatą. Ostatni raz Prędka Łapa pojawia się razem z Żółtym Kłem, Błękitną Gwiazdą, Srebrnym Strumieniem, Rudym Ogonem, Lwim Sercem, Nakrapianym Liściem , Brązowym Pyskiem i Szybkim Wiatrem, czyli dziewięcioma kotami, które podarowały Ognistej Gwieździe po jednym życiu, gdy przywódca Klanu Pioruna traci pierwsze z nich. Po powrocie na ziemię rudy kot czuje jego obecność i szybkość, kiedy atakuje i zabija Bicza. Siła Trójcy Wyrzutek Prędka Łapa jest wspomniany przez Biały Ogon, gdy mówi, że Bryzowa Łapa wyszedł z innymi uczniami bez żadnych wojowników, aby walczyć z psami. To przypomina Lwiej Łapie o tym, jak Prędka Łapa i Jasna Łapa zostali zaatakowani przez Sforę w starym lesie Omen Gwiazd Ostatnia Nadzieja Nie jest to wspomniane w książce po imieniu, ale jest kotem, który bierze udział w bitwie z kotami Ciemnego Lasu. Pojawia się na krótko, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda traci swoje dziewiąte życie. Sójcze Pióro zauważa, że czarno-biały kot dał zmarłemu życie do nauczania, na co Jeżynowy Pazur stwierdza, że to pewnie dzięki temu był wobec niego najlepszym mentorem. Następnie Prędka Łapa przeprasza Ognistą Gwiazdę że był dla niego taki niemiły gdy przybył do Klanu Pioruna. Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Nie zostaje wspomniany z imienia, jednak Ćmi Lot widzi go, jak daje Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z dziewięciu żyć. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Widziany jest pod koniec mangi z Jasną Łapą, gdy Ogniste Serce prosi ich, by sprawdzili kleszcze u starszyzny. Nowele Dług Rudego Ogona Rudy Ogon dostrzega go bawiącego się ze swoim rodzeństwem oraz kociakami Oszronionego Futra, a ich matki obserwują ich troskliwie. Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Prędka Łapa nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, jednak jest wymieniony w spisie. Przewodnik po terenie Sekrety Klanów Jasne Serce opowiada o tym, kiedy ona i Prędka Łapa próbowali sami odnaleźć sforę psów. Kotka mówi, że został zabity w Wężowych Skałach, kiedy ona i uczeń próbowali się wykazać, aby mogli zostać wojownikami. Próbowali dowiedzieć się, kto lub co kradło zwierzynę Klanu Pioruna przy Wężowych Skałach. Jasna Łapa próbował powstrzymać Prędką Łapę, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, ale no nie słuchał i zmusił ich do walki z psem czterokrotnie większym od nich. Pojawiło się jeszcze sześć psów i Prędka Łapa zginął w walce, podczas gdy Jasna Łapa straciła oko i ucho, ale wyzdrowiała po ciężkich obrażeniach pod opieką Rozżarzonej Skóry. Gdy historia się kończy, Jasne Serce mówi, że zawsze będzie go pamiętać, "walczącego z odwagą całego Klanu Lwa", mimo że ich liczba była niemożliwa. Został również krótko wspomniany w sekcji starszych, kiedy Złoty Kwiat opowiada o Różanym Ogonie, która chroniła ją w żłobku podczas ataku Klanu Cienia, kiedy wciąż karmiła Prędką Łapę. Ciekawostki * W dwóch tomach, "Ogniu i lodzie" i "Lesie tajemnic", wydanych przez Wydawnictwo Nowa Baśń, jego imię brzmi "Zwinna Łapa"Wyjawione w "Lesie tajemnic", spis Klanów. * W niemieckiej wersji językowej jego imię brzmi "Łasicza Łapa" (Wieselpfote)Warrior Cats. Ceremonie Ceremonia ucznia Galeria Bazy postaci Predka Lapa-ucz.png|Jako uczeń Swiftpaw.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Swiftpaw (TPB).SE-5.png|Wygląd w "Tajemnicy Żółtego Kła" Przypisy cs:Rychlík de:Wieselpfote (DC) en:Swiftpaw (TPB) es:Zarpa Rauda fi:Nopsatassu fr:Nuage Agile nl:Snelpoot ru:Быстролап Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie